The Nowhere Man
by Dersh
Summary: It's basically the sequel to Trigun the series. I'm still working on the sequel part but it's getting there. Please read it so far and review it so I can add more


Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fiction so please go easy and have pity on me if it's awful. This is just the first chapter but I plan on adding more. It's supposed to be a sequel to the Trigun series, but I'm still working on the sequel part. Please review it. Whenever I imagine something good, I usually forget, so this isn't my best work, but please enjoy. Thank you for listening to my excuses. I hope you like it…

The Nowhere Man  **_Chapter 1 _**- - **Misguided Malefactor**

_Two men were arguing in a saloon, probably about politics and what was going on in the world…by the looks on people's faces, it must have been a daily thing…_

_One of the men threw a glass at the wall._

_Everyone gasped…_

**Ernest: **Hey! That's my ginger-tea with the hint of lemon. Give it back!

**Milton: **No, and it's not yours, you ordered that nasty green tea infused with wasabi. This is mine. Get your own!

**Ernest:** You wanna take this outside?!

**Milton:** We are outside! Wait, nevermind…

**Ernest:** Ha ha! Oh honestly Milton you would be lost without me, let me buy you a drink on the house. Hey, waitress, one ginger tea with a lemon wedge for the stupid one.

**Milton:** I'm not stupid, but I already have a ginger tea wit—

**Ernest:** And the jokes keep coming!! Ha ha!!

**Milton:** _confused _Ha ha! Where did I meet this guy?

_Vash looked in from the outside of the saloon carrying a cloth covered cross and something very large wrapped in a crimson coat on his back._

**Vash_: _**_dumbfounded _What kind of a saloon is this?! It's different that's for sure. If that's how they act with ginger tea, I'd hate to see how they act with a gunman who has $$60,000,000,000 on his head carrying a 500 pound cross on his back.

_Vash entered the saloon trying not to be seen (doing a really bad job, might I add)_

**Vash: **Hey grandma, I'd like one beer, and might I say that for a person your age working in a saloon, you have a lovely figure.****

**Waitress: **Son, you trying to flatter me or something?

**Vash: **_laughing_ Well, uh…

**Waitress: **My husband would always do that.

**Vash: **Aw, that's sweet.

**Waitress: **That's why I killed him.

**Vash: **X-X heh heh, whoa that's really nice, I'll be leaving then…_Vash began to run frantically screaming like a girl. _AAHH!!

**Waitress: **Oh stop you're screaming you sissy. It was just a little humor to ease up the tension I saw in your eyes.

**Vash: **Heh heh, tension? What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine! _Gets up and starts to bend, stretch and flex his muscles. _See! Tip-top.

**Waitress: **Sure… You're not from here, Phoenix Valley, are you?

**Vash: **Nope, I'm as strange to this town as can be. Hee hee….

**Waitress: **Yes, wonderful, uh huh, let me get you that beer.

_The waitress went into her kitchen_

**Man: **Hey! You. The twitchy broom head. You look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?

**Vash: **Umm, I don't think so, but I'm glad someone noticed my haircut!

**Man: **Oh. Well, what's a man as frail as you doin' carryin' a wide load like that?

**Vash: **I don't know what you're talking about Mister. I'm just running errands that needed to be done a while ago. That's all.

_The waitress came back with a mug of beer in her hand_

**Waitress: **Here ya go.

**Vash: **Thank you very much ma'am

_Vash left the saloon and soon arrived at a nearby wasteland._

**Vash: **_to himself _A new place, a new story. Oh Rem, when will this constant running be over?

**Little Boy: **Hey! You're that Vash the stampede guy, right?!

**Vash: **_GAAH! _What's it take to get a little privacy in this town, jeez!

**Little Boy: **Why are you carrying that big cross on your back?

**Vash: **_tsk_, little kids are so cute. Well don't ya know? I love God! _praying_

**Little Boy: **Then, why do you have a gun?

**Vash: **To protect my bible.

**Little Boy: **Why?

**Vash: **I need my bible.

**Little Boy: **You don't have a bible.

**Vash: **WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! GET OUT OF HERE!!

_The little boy ran away laughing_

Nosy little kid, ha ha! Huh? I felt something. Could it be that kni-...nah

_Vash drifted further from the wasteland until he arrived to a desert area._

Okay, I feel it now

_Vash unraveled a body from his coat, it was his evil brother Knives, who was badly shot by Vash in a previous altercation they had to settle everything._

Knives, how are your wounds?

**Knives: **_weak_ Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?

**Vash: **Because I know you can change and Rem would have wanted it this way.

_Knives stood, limping and clasping onto his arm, where one of his many wounds were located._

**Knives: **I hate to disappoint you brother, but you were wrong, oh so wrong. But I'll tell you what, since you're my own flesh and blood, your death will be fast and painful. And don't bother thinking of that foul human Rem, she deserved to die along with the millions of other human scum that are alive because of her. Stop dwelling in the past, Vash, and join me so we can wipe out the entire human population off of the face of the earth.

**Vash: **You had no right to kill Rem! She took us in as her own, she cared for us and loved us, Knives. I will never destroy the peace Rem tried so hard to create but couldn't make happen. But I will make it happen, even if I have to kill you in the process.

**Knives: **Well what do you know, it's our previous battle all over again. A little trite, don't you think?

**Vash: **_Hmmph_

**Knives: **I didn't want to have to go here Vash, but you made me. Breathes deeply LOOK A LOST, UNESCORTED, UNDERDRESSED, SINGLE, BAR FLOOZY!

**Vash: **_turns away, his eyes glimmering _Where? Come here my pretty lady!

_Knives grabbed his gun and shot Vash straight in the leg_

_AAHH!! _Knives you-_AAH!! Vash's leg was bleeding endlessly. While trying to stop his leg from hurting so much, he was shooting everywhere Knives was squirming, he was still wounded, that's why he had to revert to such juvenile behavior. Soon, everything was moving slower and slower and Vash could just about make out Knives trying to escape. Vash tried to yell out his name but nothing would come out. It looked as if the whole world was shaking and becoming darker and darker by the second until it appeared pitch black…_


End file.
